<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mark of the Hunters by RondaFlower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323155">The Mark of the Hunters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RondaFlower/pseuds/RondaFlower'>RondaFlower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RondaFlower/pseuds/RondaFlower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up, I had always been the "shy, introverted, and goth" girl. It wasn't fun, but I dealt with it. What I had no power over however, was people ostracizing me for having two soulmates, instead of the one that they all had. I grew up alone, and I stayed in my own bubble, but now. Now people were having to step out of their comfort zones. Having to talk to and interact with people they never had before. Why you may ask? It was simple. People in our hometown were going missing. I'm not talking your average missing persons cases either. I'm talking going on a hike, and then vanishing into thin air. The Police and State Troopers didn't have any clue what was going on, and I was scared. Hell everyone was. We needed someone to figure out what was going on and fast. We needed a hero. And if two Delicious looking men in plaid happened to walk into the diner I worked at during my shift and start asking questions? Who was I to complain? As long as I got a good tip, and a little excitement out of it? I was all for it. Maybe I would even find my soulmates in all the chaos. It was a brave new world out there, and I was ready to start my adventure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), dean winchester/original female character(s)/sam winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Copyright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey All!</p>
<p>      Welcome to my newest book, "The Mark of the Hunters"! This book belongs to me, but it is a Fanfiction so I am very happy to give credit where credit is due. </p>
<p>      ALL Supernatural Characters belong to Eric Kripke, and oh what a wonderful job he did at developing the characters we all know and love!</p>
<p>      The only thing I own is the computer I'm typing on, and my OC who will be introduced later! This will be a Dean/Sam/OC story, where the OC will be the soulmate to both Sam and Dean. In other words, Yes, this is a poly fic! I would also like to say that while this is based on the "Supernatural" TV series, it is also going to be slightly AU as I will be messing slightly with the timeline to make things flow a little smoother. Don't worry though, everything else will stay mostly the same with a few exceptions being made here and there. </p>
<p>      So I'm copyrighting this story as of February 9th, 2021. Also, please DO NOT post this story on any third party sites. I have accounts on two other sites where this story will also be published. So THANK YOU in advance for being the awesome readers you are, and not posting this story anywhere else.</p>
<p>      Now that that is all said and done and all the formalities are out of the way, we can get to the good stuff.</p>
<p>                                                                     The actual story!!!!!!</p>
<p>      Alright my muses, sit back, relax, and hopefully you enjoy my newest story, "The Mark of the Hunters"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warnings: Swearing, Mentions of child neglect,</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You are All the Muses that Inspire Me!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life was mundane. </p>
<p>      Tedious.</p>
<p>      Tiresome.</p>
<p>      Every day was the same, and most days I was bored to the point of tears. I'm honestly glad that my life had gotten to a point where it could actually be boring. However on the inside, I yearned for something more from my life than just an everyday routine where I served burgers and fries to ungrateful old men, and families that didn't tip me enough for all the chaos and havoc they wreaked on the small establishment I worked at. I wanted something that would make my blood and heart race. Something that would cause a smile to break out across my face, and adrenaline to course through my veins. Instead I was here, living in my run down house, serving burgers and fries everyday, trying to enjoy the boredom that surrounded my life. </p>
<p>      What made it worse, was that everyday, all day, I had to watch and listen as everyone around me hung out with their friends, their soulmates, their families. While I was always off to the side, alone. You see, I don't have any friends or family, and I most definitely haven't met my soulmates yet. That  word was the exact reason I didn't have any friends or family to hang out with. Soulmates. I didn't have just one soulmate like everyone else in the world, I had two. Two soulmates who were supposedly destined to love me and only me. I had a very hard time believing that. Call me bitter and cynical but life hadn't been the easiest for "little" Phoebe McCauley.</p>
<p>       Durango Colorado is the place that I called home sweet home. Right on the edges of the San Juan National Forest to be exact. The forest had always been my friend, the place where I had always felt at home. You would have thought that it would have been my bedroom, or at a friends house, but instead it was in the leafy green foliage and the many lakeside shores that called me home. There are a lot of things that are messed up about that scenario.</p>
<p>      Starting with the fact, that the forest became my best friend when I was 5. Completely by accident of course, but my parents didn't care enough at the time to stop me. So I went exploring every day after school all by myself, a different path everyday until I found one that felt like salvation. That felt like home. No one noticed my absence when I'd miss a day of school, or when I wouldn't come home until after dark. My parents didn't care about my exploring, even at my young age. Don't you agree that that's a bit messed up? Because lets be honest with each other people, would you let your then 5 year old, go exploring the hiking trails behind her house alone and not give a damn?</p>
<p>      No you wouldn't. </p>
<p>      Now your also probably thinking what kind of kid is allowed to just go wandering around without adult supervision? Let me explain. As a child, my parents ignored me unless they absolutely had to interact with me. There were no loving hugs, no kisses or bedtime stories. When I had a monster under my bed and in my closet, I fought it off myself because I had no one else to rely on but myself. To them, I was born with one fatal flaw, one they couldn't deal with what with their strict Lutheran upbringing. </p>
<p>      I was destined for not just one person like the good lord had intended in their eyes and in their churches teachings, but two. They decided to completely ignore the fact that in their religion God created us the way we were destined to be. To me, that meant that he had meant for me to have 2 soulmates, had created me that way. Made it my destiny so to speak. But what they thought didn't matter to me anymore, I lost a lot of faith growing up. All of it actually. After-all if God were real surely he would have answered my prayers to make my life a little easier, but he didn't.</p>
<p>      The first part of my life was BY FAR the easiest part of my life. Even though my parents didn't want to have to deal with their freak child born with two soulmates. It was because of that, that I missed out on a lot of core things that children are supposed to have growing up. Hugs, kisses, basic interaction and most importantly, love. Even though my parents didn't interact with me very much, I can say that they had given me what I needed to learn and grow. Toys, clothing, and books were some of the few things that decorated my room. Besides that all I had was a mattress and a box to keep my belongings in, my room was nothing to be excited about. The worse thing about it, was the color. It was white. All white, and basically sterile from what little time I spent in it. When I was in my room I played make believe a lot. I found out that my imagination was by far something unparalleled by anyone else. Unlike other kids who got to watch it all the time, TV was limited to when my parents weren't at home which was rare, but I took what I learned there and applied it to my everyday life. How to interact with people, how to find joy in the little things, and most importantly, how to love. Even if I was only loving my stuffed hippo cleverly named Hippo.</p>
<p>     To combat the loneliness, I would play make believe in my room and nothing was off limits. I would be a queen one day, ruling my Queendom with an loving heart but iron fist. On another day I would  be on a safari, helping save the wildlife and watching the lions as they slept and played. Maybe I would even be a vampire hunter, saving people from a deadly fate. But childhood adolescence can only last for so long. Soon I couldn't busy myself with make believe anymore because school became my number one priority.</p>
<p>    As soon as I had started school, I had hoped that I would make friends, even a best friend. Someone that I could talk to. Someone whom I could rely on and who could rely on me in return. Hell I had hoped that I might even meet one or both of my soulmates. No such thing happened. Instead I was mocked, laughed at when my peers saw the tattoos that looked like crude carvings that were in on the insides of my wrists. Thank goodness they couldn't see the other one mark I had, or I would have been run out of town for satanism even at my age. By the time the end of my first day of school had come around I was crying and ready to go home, even though I knew I would find no solace or comfort there.</p>
<p>      As soon as our teacher led us out the front door, I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. I bypassed the bus that was supposed to take me home and simply ran. In my current state of helplessness I decided not to run into the house that held nothing for me but four walls and a roof over my head. Instead I ran onto one of the hiking paths behind my house. My wee legs  carried me as long as they could, until I burst out into a beautiful clearing where I curled up and sobbed until my heart felt more at ease. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>      That was how the start of the friendship between myself and the forest began. That day I stayed until the sun began to go down, before following the trail back to my house. When I finally returned home as darkness began to set it, my parents hadn't even noticed I was gone. My life continued on that way for a while. Eat. Sleep. Go to School. Get Bullied. Go to the forest. Go Home. Be Ignored. Eat. Sleep. Repeat. </p>
<p>      This was the pattern for years, and I lived with it. My parents all the while being a silent presence in the background. Once I was old enough to fend for myself however things were different, they began to change. I stopped seeing them completely instead of just seeing them as I went about my day. The only reason I knew my parents still lived with me was that the refrigerator never ran out of food, if it weren't for that, I would think I lived alone. </p>
<p>      This was my life. I grew up, by the time my 18th birthday came around, there was no more food in the fridge and I knew that I had been left all alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>